Inuyasha's Hidden Past
by Keanna-chan
Summary: Ok, well, this, hanyou shows up that looks almost exactly like Inuyasha, but nobody really knows who she is, or anythin. Basically, read the fic if you want to know more.
1. Midnight Fight

**Disclaimer:** **Ok, just to let you all know I have this fanfic on one other site too  
  
(http:inufan57.deviantart.com ), so don't think I stole it from anyone. Also, if you don't  
  
get interested in this chapter, please keep reading till I get to the third chapter, cause (in  
  
my opinion) it doesn't get interesting till then. Oh yeah, one more thing, if you could review  
  
and tell me if I should continue this fic, email me (wolfsinuraincomcast.net), that way I'll  
  
have more of a reason to want to write. Thanks! Also none of the Inu characters  
  
belong to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

****

****

_Chapter 1_

Inuyasha sat by the bone eaters well. He didn't want to go and apologize to Kagome, even  
  
though the others wanted him too. "Kagome is probably still mad at me" he thought. She had  
  
been gone for almost a month now. He thought back to before Kagome had gone back to her era.  
  
"Inuyasha you're so arrogant, you only care about yourself!" she had said. "She shouldn't have  
  
yelled at me, I haven't done anything to her." he said in a rough way. He then walked away to  
  
who knows where.  
  
"Inuyasha is such a pain" Kagome said. She was at home lying on her bed. She stood up to look  
  
out her window 'I wonder if he'll come for me' she thought. She thought back to what had  
  
happened. 'I wasn't even there for one day. But he decided to just fight with me, instead of  
  
looking for jewel shards. I can't believe I said he only cared for himself. He cares for everyone  
  
but himself. Maybe he won't come back for me' she thought. She walked over to her desk. She  
  
started studying, hoping maybe she could get Inuyasha off her mind.  
  
"Hey Shippou what's that you've got there?" Sango asked as she walked into the hut. "Kagome  
  
gave them to me, I think she said they were called jellybeans, and they're really good" he replied  
  
while popping one into his mouth. At that moment Miroku entered the hut. "Did you find him?"  
  
Sango asked as he sat down in front of her. "No" he replied. "He's probably still wondering what  
  
he did to Kagome to make her so upset and leave" Miroku said. " Maybe she was just in a bad  
  
mood" suggested Shippou. "Maybe" Miroku replied. " We need to find him before he gets into  
  
any trouble, because tonight is the new moon" Sango said. Miroku and Shippou both agreed.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha sat in a tree outside the village. All of a sudden he caught an unusual scent.  
  
He jumped down from the tree, and looked up to see someone sitting on the edge of a cliff above  
  
him. 'Who is that, and why are they watching me?' he thought to himself. The figure was  
  
wearing a kimono that looked like Inuyasha's, and had black hair with ears sticking out on top.  
  
"It must be a hanyou, I can smell both human and demon it their blood." At that moment  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and the figure was gone. Inuyasha kept staring up towards where the figure  
  
had stood, wandering if he had really seen something there.  
  
"It's been a month, why hasn't he come to get me yet?" Kagome said while looking out her  
  
window. Kagome was worried something had happened to Inuyasha. At that moment she made  
  
the decision to return to the feudal era. She packed her bag, and headed downstairs to leave.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother was calling her. "What mom" Are you going back to the feudal era  
  
again?" her mother asked. "Yes, I haven't been there for so long" Kagome replied. At that, her  
  
mother gave her something, it was a locket. "Then take this, that way we'll always be with you."  
  
Kagome opened the locket to find a picture of her family inside. She thanked her mother, and  
  
then headed out the door to the bone eaters well.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed when he saw her come out of the well. "Shippou where's  
  
Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked when she had pulled herself out of the well. "Inuyasha  
  
ran off somewhere two days ago, and Sango, and Miroku have been out looking for him ever  
  
since, they told me to stay behind incase you came back while they were gone" he said. A  
  
worried look could be seen on Kagome's face. Kagome and Shippou went to join the search for  
  
Inuyasha. "Where could he have gone" Kagome thought as she lost sight of the well.


	2. Unknown Hanyou

**Disclaimer: Ok, just to let you all know I have this fanfic on one other site too  
  
(http:inufan57.deviantart.com ), so don't think I stole it from anyone. Also, if you don't  
  
get interested in this chapter, please keep reading till I get to the third chapter, cause (in  
  
my opinion) it doesn't get interesting till then. Oh yeah, one more thing, if you could review  
  
and tell me if I should continue this fic, email me (wolfsinuraincomcast.net), that way I'll  
  
have more of a reason to want to write. Thanks! Also none of the Inu characters  
  
belong to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Keanna is my character.****  
**

__

_Chapter 2_

Kagome, and Shippou had finally caught up with Sango, and Miroku. "I guess you haven't found  
  
him yet" Shippou said while popping five jellybeans into his mouth. Sango looked over towards  
  
Kagome, who was sitting beneath a tree. She had been so upset all day. The others were very  
  
worried about her. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice. It took a while for  
  
Kagome to reply, but when she finally spoke it was with guilt. "I shouldn't have been so hard on  
  
him." "How could you have known this was going to happen?" Sango replied in hopes that  
  
Kagome would feel a little better, but she had no success. Kagome was too upset, and unless they  
  
found Inuyasha she would stay that way. 

_meanwhile_

Inuyasha finally started heading back to the village, when he caught two scents he knew all too  
  
well. One belonged to Kagome, but the other belonged to "Naraku". Inuyasha turned and  
  
followed Kagome's scent, running as fast as he possibly could. 'Kagome's in danger, I just know  
  
it' Inuyasha thought while trying to follow Kagome's scent, to be sure she was alright.  
  
"Kiara, what's wrong?" Kiara had changed, her ears had pricked up, and she was getting ready  
  
for battle. They all looked in the same direction as Kiara, preparing there weapons incase it was a  
  
demon. At that moment someone jumped down from the trees. "Naraku" Kagome said beneath  
  
her breath. Sango, and Miroku attacked Naraku. Sango was knocked back into a tree, and now  
  
laid dormant at it's roots. "I have no time for you monk" Naraku said as Miroku was also  
  
knocked back. Kiara attacked Naraku, but Naraku quickly moved, and she missed her target.  
  
Kagome now stood before Naraku, her bow and arrow readied, along with Shippou shaking  
  
behind her. But before Kagome could shoot her arrow, she was transported to Naraku's castle.

_meanwhile_

A figure stands on the edge of a cliff overlooking the battle below. Dog ears sprout from the  
  
figures hair , and the figure is wearing a red kimono. As the battle ends, the figure leaves,  
  
heading towards Naraku's castle with great speed. Jumping tree to tree with great ease, seeming  
  
to fly through air.  
  
Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, when he came to a small clearing. Miroku sat next to  
  
Sango, with a red hand mark on his face (you all know why). Sango lay bleeding badly against  
  
the tree where she had fallen, and Shippou was carefully dressing her wounds. "Inuyasha" they  
  
exclaimed when they saw him appear from behind the bushes. "Where have you been Inuyasha,  
  
we've been looking for you for almost a week" Miroku said as he stood to speak with him face to  
  
face. "Where's Kagome?!" Shippou was the first to answer "Naraku came and kidnaped her." A  
  
scared look appeared on Inuyasha's face. "The only reason she was out here was because she was  
  
really worried about you Inuyasha" Sango said as she willed herself to stand. Inuyasha tried to  
  
pick up Kagome's scent, but with no avail.  
  
'Where am I' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. She was lying on a hard floor, her bow  
  
and arrows were missing. She quickly moved her hand to where the jewel shards should be  
  
"good, there still there." She sat up and started to look around the room she was in. It was dark,  
  
with very few lights. Someone opened a door from behind her. "Naraku" Naraku just stood there,  
  
watching her. "W-what do you want with me?" Kagome said stammering. Naraku merely  
  
laughed, but did not say a word. "Well whatever you're up to Naraku, you won't get away with  
  
it!" Naraku then hit her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor, just as the wall behind  
  
him was destroyed in a burst of white light. When the light had cleared, a figure protruded from  
  
where the wall once stood. "Inuyasha" Kagome said under her breath as she passed out. The  
  
figure searched the room, seeing that Naraku had vanished, it walked towards Kagome. It lifted  
  
her up onto its back, and ran out of the castle, as it exploded.  
  
Due to Sango's condition, everyone decided to walk until her wounds fully healed, even though  
  
Inuyasha felt uncomfortable just taking his time while Kagome was in danger. They had been  
  
walking for a day now, and for all they knew she was already dead. All of a sudden Kiara tensed,  
  
someone was heading towards them at great speed. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. The distant figure  
  
now stood before them. It was a female hanyou, she was wearing a red kimono just like  
  
Inuyasha's, and her feet were bare, her hair was long and black, ears sprouting from beneath it.  
  
She had claws and fangs, and a sword hung from her waist. The hanyou placed Kagome on the  
  
ground before her. "What have you done to Kagome!" The hanyou stood silent for a while, but  
  
when she finally spoke, it was not with a rough, aggressive voice, but with a kind, gentle voice.  
  
"I have done nothing to her, she just needs some water" Inuyasha watched the hanyou as she  
  
knelt by Kagome's side, pulling out a small bottle, she gave Kagome some water. Inuyasha ran to  
  
Kagome's side as she stirred. "Inuyasha" she whispered when she saw his face. "Kagome, are  
  
you alright?" Sango asked as she sat by Kagome's side. Kagome didn't anserw, she was looking  
  
at the female hanyou that now sat in a tree to her right. The hanyou had explained to everyone  
  
what had happened in Naraku's castle, but Inuyasha was still suspicious, why was she at  
  
Naraku's castle anyway, and why save Kagome when she didn't even know her. Kagome walked  
  
over to the hanyou (who had finally come down from her seat in the branches). "How are you  
  
feeling" the hanyou asked as she sat down. "Fine, but you have told us everything but your name,  
  
and I don't just want to call you hanyou." The hanyou looked into Kagome's eyes, it was like she  
  
was seeing into her soul. "Keanna" the hanyou said. "What?" Kagome was confused at what the  
  
hanyou had said. "My name is Keanna."


	3. Enemy or Ally

**Disclaimer: Well here it is finally, the long awaited Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long for those of you who liked and wanted to **

**read more of this fic. Please review so I know if you all want ****me to ****continue! Thanks! Also none of the Inu characters belong **

**to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Keanna is my ****character. Please enjoy! **

_

* * *

__Chapter 3_

After a week, the group still did not know much about Keanna. Every time they stopped to rest, Keanna became distant, and even less talkative then when they were traveling. Every time they tried to talk to her she would often avoid answering questions she didn't wish to answer and change the subject. The most that they had heard her talk about herself at all was when they had first met her and when they had stopped at a village where Keanna had bought a pure white dress that flowed to her ankles which she now wore beneath her kimono top. (AN: To better explain the outfit, it looks like a red kimono top with a white skirt flowing down to the ankles) She had also started wearing her hair up in a ponytail instead of down like she had when they had first met her. Everyone had thought it suited her much better rather then the outfit that had made her look like a black-haired Inuyasha. Keanna had actually told them then that it was more like what she usually wore. Everyone had accepted her except Inuyasha, who still had his suspicions. He didn't like not knowing much about her, and what made him even more uncomfortable was that she had been the hanyou that had been watching him awhile back. He knew because he had reconized her scent ever since she had shown up carrying Kagome. For now he would keep his eye on her, and if she really did turn out to be working for Naraku as he expected, then he would worry about that then.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome was much more grateful to Keanna, and tried to talk to her more than anyone else, just like she was trying to do again as everyone was resting from their journey. Kagome walked over and sat next to Keanna who was leaning against a tree next to a nearby river. Kagome had finally decided to ask something different from questions asked before, and she wasn't going to let Keanna change the subject. "Why do you keep avoiding everyones questions?" Keanna looked at her, she was apparantly not expecting that question, and it showed on her face. After a couple minutes, she turned and started to watch the river with a calm expression. When she finally answered her voice was a calm as it usually was. "I don't avoid questions, I just only answer questions that need to be answered" "That doesn't really make much sense you know..." Kagome replied, knowing that Keanna had tried yet again to avoid the question. Kagome heard a short quiet laugh come from Keanna. "I guess your right, it really doesn't make much sense does it." Keanna seemed to be in thought for a little bit like she was thinking of what to say next. Finally she closed her eyes and showed a small smile. "I guess not telling you anything at all isn't the best thing to do." Keanna opened her eyes. "It will just make it seem like I can't be trusted when in truth I can be. Of course, whether I'm trusted or not is still up to all of you." Keanna's gentle eyes shifted in Kagome's direction. "I'll answer your questions."

Kagome was glad that she was finally going to learn more about Keanna, as was everyone else when they learned that she was willing to answer their questions as well. That evening, Keanna heard a lot of questions from everyone, and she answered most of them. The group now felt more comfortable around her then before, especially since they had seen her laugh at Shippo's question about whether she liked flowers or not. Keanna had replied that she loved flowers, especially lilys. Keanna then told how her older brother had always brought her lilys when she was younger, especially when she was sad. Everyone could see that Keanna enjoyed telling the story. It had been the most smiling and laughing they had seen her do since they had met her.

When Keanna had finished the story, she turned towards Inuyasha who had been surprisingly silent the entire time. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you also be asking questions?" Keanna seemed interested in hearing a question from him. After Keanna and Inuyasha had stared at eachother for a few seconds, Inuyasha spoke. "Why did you help Kagome and why were you watching me from that cliff awhile back?" Everyone looked from Inuyasha to Keanna. They knew about Kagome, but Inuyasha had never mentioned her watching him from a cliff. Keanna remained silent for a long time before she spoke again in her normally calm tone. "First...I had been watching you because of curiosity. After all, you are all well known throughout Japan for collecting the jewel shards and fighting Naraku." Keanna fell silent again, and it was again awhile before she answered the second question. "As for saving your friend Kagome...it was only because she carries the jewel shards, and the last thing anyone needs is for Naraku to get a hold of more of them." Silence was the only thing heard for awhile.

Miroku was the first person to brake the silence. "Then I would be right to assume that you aren't in league with Naraku." For the first time they saw an emotion that seemed to be anger and saddness on Keanna's face. Normally she remained emotionless or slightly happy, but she had always remained calm until now. Though Keanna tried hard not to show her current emotion, it was impossible. "Why would you think that I'm in league with Naraku of all people!" Keanna's voice was hateful and angry as she spoke, not hate and anger aimed towards Inuyasha and the others, but towards the very name Naraku. This alone proved to them that she was not allied with Naraku, but his enemy. Even Inuyasha thought no more of her working for Naraku. There was silence throughout the group until Keanna broke it with a yet again calm voice that held no hint of her ever showing any anger at all. "We should get some sleep...we have a long way to travel tomorrow" At that, Keanna leaned against a tree as Inuyasha did and got ready to rest. Miroku was the next to speak. "I agree, it would be a good idea to get some sleep now" The sun had gone down long ago when everyone had been asking Keanna questions, so it was quite late. Everyone agreed that it was truly best to go to bed. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, went to lay in their sleeping bags. Shippo curled up next to Kagome, and Kirara did the same next to Sango. Inuyasha leaned against the tree closest Kagome as he usually did and they all fell asleep quickly due to the tiring travel during the day.

Keanna awoke in the middle of the night as her ears twitched at a sound in the bushes behind her. Inuyasha had apparantly also heard it since he was also now wide awake with his hand clutching the Tetsusaiga tightly, getting ready to draw it. Everyone else however was still asleep. Again, there was noise from the bushes. Neither Keanna nor Inuyasha could catch the unknown intruders scent because the bushes were down wind from them, so both remained as calm as possible, waiting for the unknown intruder to emerge from their hiding place in the bushes. Both were thinking the same things since neither could get the intruders scent. Was the intruder human, or demon? Did they mean to attack them, or had they just happened to stumble upon them. Finally, Keanna saw the intruders shadow out of the corner of her eye as it left the bushes and now stood next to her unmoving. It still hadn't noticed that her and Inuyasha were awake and watching them.


	4. Meet the Clan

**Disclaimer: (very brief version) ****Please review so I know if you all want ****me to ****continue! Thanks! Also none of the Inu characters belong ****to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Keanna is my ****character. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously in the story:_

Keanna awoke in the middle of the night as her ears twitched at a sound in the bushes behind her. Inuyasha had apparantly also heard it since he was also now wide awake with his hand clutching the Tetsusaiga tightly, getting ready to draw it. Everyone else however was still asleep. Again, there was noise from the bushes. Neither Keanna nor Inuyasha could catch the unknown intruders scent because the bushes were down wind from them, so both remained as calm as possible, waiting for the unknown intruder to emerge from their hiding place in the bushes. Both were thinking the same things since neither could get the intruders scent. Was the intruder human, or demon? Did they mean to attack them, or had they just happened to stumble upon them. Finally, Keanna saw the intruders shadow out of the corner of her eye as it left the bushes and now stood next to her unmoving. It still hadn't noticed that her and Inuyasha were awake and watching them.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Inuyasha and Keanna continued to watch the shadowy figure as it stood perfectly still on Keanna's right side. By the looks of it, it was thinking. Finally the figure made a move towards Kagome. That alone set Inuyasha off as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed at the figure. Just moments before Inuyasha's sword came down upon the intruder had Keanna managed to reconize the scent of the intruder and push them out of Inuyasha's path. Inuyasha stood confused, because he also had just picked up the scent, and he had confirmed it to be that of a demon. A dog demon. "Why did you push the demon out of the way!?" he yelled. "Calm down Inuyasha, there must be a reason." The sound of the voice had come from Miroku, who now stood between Inuyasha and Keanna trying to calm Inuyasha down. Next to him was Sango. Both had apparently been woken up by all the commotion before Inuyasha had gone off yelling. Kagome and Shippo who had somehow managed to sleep through most of it were also now awake after hearing Inuyasha yell. "What's going on?" Shippo asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes awake. Kagome was also rubbing her eyes trying to wake them up and find out the reason for all the commotion. During all of this, Keanna had managed to make it to her feet again after pushing the intruder out of the way of Inuyasha's sword. She was now also helping the intruder to their feet as well. Finally, Keanna spoke in reply to Inuyasha's angry question, her voice remaining as calm as usual. "I pushed her out of the way because she's a friend of mine"

Sango had walked over to feed the fire, now making it bright enough to see the face of the intruder. Before them stood a young girl, who looked to be no older then Kagome. Her ears were pointed, her hands were clawed, and markings could be seen on her wrists. Her eyes now shined a bright silver color from the glow of the fire along with her hair which was pulled back into a long brade. The now dirty kimono she wore was black with pink flowers. Fear showed in her eyes, no doubt because of Inuyasha's sudden attack. "Are you alright Kiri?" Keanna asked, noticing her fear. The fear quickly disappeared at Keanna's question, and was replaced with anger and annoyance. "humph! This is what I get for coming to deliver a damn message! Almost attacked, and thrown roughly to the ground afterward!" Kiri brushed off her kimono. "I'm sorry Kiri, but it's because you came from down wind in the dark might I add..." Keanna said, a little amusement showed on her face, probably from watching her friend rant on in annoyance. "I would have been able to catch up with you yesterday if you hadn't gone through that damn river and made me lose your scent!" The Inuyasha group had indeed traveled through a river the other day, and they all remembered it, proving that this girl truly had been tracking them.

Keanna who still seemed amused about Kiri's ranting finally managed to cut in before she started another sentence. "Kiri, is there a reason that you're here? Didn't you say you were trying to deliver a message?" This snapped Kiri out of her ranting mood. "huh? Oh yeah, I do have a message." Keanna gave a gesture for Kiri to tell her. "And? What is it?" Keanna asked quizically. "Oh!, Taku told me to tell you that you need to return to the village quick!" Kiri replied like the message wasn't urgent at all. Keanna looked at her for a moment and then spoke again. "What? Taku said that? Why? He should have things under control. He usually does while I'm gone." Everyone in the Inuyasha group watched and listened, not really understanding much of the conversation. "Yeah, well, he said something about some guy named Naraku finally emerging on to our borders. Or something like that." She blew a few limp hairs out of her face. Kiri was apparently not the best person to deliver messages since she made them seem like they weren't urgent when they in fact were. All the same, what Kiri had said was still understood all to well throughtout the group and did not only cause Keanna to show some shock and worry, but also managed to get the attention of the Inuyasha group who were always listening for rumors on Naraku's whereabouts.

A while had passed since Kiri had told them her message, and she had left shortly after. A short while after that, so had the Inuyasha group and Keanna. Keanna's face remained concerned as they traveled. Never before had they seen her show so much worry. Not to mention that she was in a hurry to reach the destination. Normally, she remained calm, and wan't bothered by their pace, but this time she had everyone traveling at a quick pace. Of course, the Inu gang didn't mind since it meant going after Naraku. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding Kirara in the sky as Kagome rode upon Inuyasha's back like usual. Inuyasha and Keanna often lept through the air and jumped from tree to tree. Sometimes they would remain on the ground, always going at great speeds. Each and every one of the group was following Keanna, who was the only one who seemed to know where they were going. Finally, they entered a mountain cave.

The cave showed signs of people traveling through it before because of its lit torches, and bridged crevasses. They traveled through the cave for what seemed to be half an hour until they reached the end of it, which appeared to be: "What! It's a dead end!" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance. "Shhh! Be quiet!" Keanna said in a forceful tone. She then made her way to a small crack in the wall before them. She then removed a small crystal from around her neck that nobody had even noticed until now. The crystal seemed to shine with every color you could imagine. Carefully, Keanna placed the crystal into the crack in the wall. It fit perfectly. Everyone watched in bewilderment as the wall slowly started to disappear before them until the only thing left was Keanna holding the crystal that she had inserted into the wall just moments before. Keanna turned to them "Are you coming?" she asked as she started to continue running down the path that was now where the wall had once stood. Everyone began to follow. When they looked back, the wall had appeared again.

The Path eventually led to an exit that was in the middle of a forest. They had slowed down to a walk shortly after entering the forest, since nobody had sensed any danger throughout the area. Even Keanna had calmed down. Now that the pace had slowed, everyone was ready to ask more questions. The first of them was about the cave wall that disappeared. Keanna explained that the wall was in fact a barrier to keep people from finding the village in which they were headed, and that only a certain type of crystal could interupt the barriers energy and open a hole in it. She told how the place where they were headed was cut off from the rest of the world, and that humans and demons lived in harmony there. At least, they did for the most part. The demons and humans had conflicts, however, it never went to a point where someone became seriously hurt or was killed. "It's no Utopia" she had said.

After a while, they reached a small village. Anyone with a good sense of smell could easily tell right away that Keanna had not been lying about humans and demons living together, however, she had not mentioned that all the demons there were dog demons. "Welcome to Kamuri Village!" Keanna exclaimed. Excitement could easily be seen on her face. "Welcome to my home..." she said a bit softer with a smile. Keanna was happy to be home. A large group of the villages people started to gather around at the sight of the Inuyasha group, or rather, at the sight of Keanna. "Lady Keanna! It's so nice to have you home!" one of the villagers exclaimed, he was one of the humans in the group going by his scent. Other villagers, human and demon alike, started to speak and yell out, asking Keanna questions, and welcoming her home. "Lady Keanna, who are these visitors with you?" "Did you have a good journey Mil'lady?" "We truly welcome you home Mil'lady!" Keanna attempted to answer every question that the villagers asked, starting with naming each of the Inuyasha group so everyone in the village knew who they were, gesturing to each as she said their name. Finally, she ended the questions. "Everyone, please, please! I'm glad to be home, but their are things I have to do other then answer everyone's questions." Keanna could do nothing but smile at the villagers around her. She seemed to care for each and every one of them.

All the villagers left until it seemed that only one remained. It was a young boy who looked no older then 10. The boys claws, fangs, silver hair and especially the straight thin red markings on his cheeks said that he was definatly one of the demons in the village. His face was as serious as Sesshomaru's always was. In fact, he looked an awful lot like Sesshomaru except for a few differences. The boys clothes even looked like Sesshomaru's without the fluff, armor, and sash. Unlike Sesshomaru however, his clothes were completely white with no color at all, and the boy wore no shoes just like Keanna. His silver hair was at shoulder length at best and tied up into neat ponytail. Keanna and the boy looked at each other for a few moments, both with serious faces until Keanna knelt down, showed him a gentle smile, and opened her arms in welcome. "I'm home, Inomaru..." Keanna said in a very soft and tender voice. The boy suddenly ran into her embrace, and crying, the boy also embraced her. After a couple minutes of crying the boy suddenly spoke. "Welcome home mother!"

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _(please read)_

_Ok, I know what you are probably thinking after that, and the answer is no, Inomaru is NOT Sesshomaru's kid! I was just using him as an example to explain what the boy looked like. You will meet Inomaru's father later on in the fic. However, Keanna IS Inomaru's real mother, and I know this will be spoiling things a bit for the readers, but I don't want you all to just stop reading because of how this chapter ends. Though Inomaru might look like a full demon, he is not. More will be explained about him in the next couple chapters, just like other characters will be explained. Also, yes, Naraku will be showing up. Most likely in the next chapter. So please don't think that I'm just leaving it out. You will also be finding out who Taku is, so look forward to it. One more thing about this chapter. As you all probably noticed, the villagers were calling Keanna "Lady Keanna," There is a reason why, and it will be explained in the next chapter which will be posted some time next week. So until then, c ya! _

* * *


End file.
